


I Don't Believe In That

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: synopsis: But, could he truly turn his back on something like this? Right there, in front of him, are the deepest blue eyes Oikawa has ever seen. They look at him with the same admiration that had been present a few years back; the same soft, shiny black hair stood out from the crowd and made him want to entangle his fingers into it. Right there, in front of him, was no one other than Kageyama Tobio.pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobioprompt 3: anything related to omikuji
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	I Don't Believe In That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sieges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/gifts).



> My contribution to the Oikawa exchange 2020! My giftee, dear @sieges, hope you like it <3

For once, Oikawa didn’t feel right being in a crowd. He wanted to be alone. In his hands was a nicely folded paper. Cheap, thin paper with thickly written kanji. He never believed in this. “Omikuji, they say..,” he murmured under his breath as he stared at the piece of paper. Written on it, Oikawa’s fortune. He tightly clutched the hand of his suitcase and contempleted on opening the fortune.

“What if it’s something bad...again?”

He glanced at the large suitcase seated beside him and felt the heavy load of his backpack, his back already aching from its weight. Even under the heat of the summer sun, Oikawa didn’t feel a thing. Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he failed to notice that he was standing right in the middle of a walking path, his luggage and himself taking up most of the space. Just a few minutes earlier he was in a cab, headed towards to the airport. Why is he here now?

Oikawa never believed in things like this. Shocking, isn’t it? But, honestly, Oikawa felt scared. There had been series of unfortunate events happening throughout his life. Unsuccessful love life, unsuccessful volleyball career...what if this fortune tells him that his future adventures will also bring him misfortune? He wasn’t ready for more failures in his life.

“Fuck it,” he said and moved towards a nearby bench. Near the bench, a large tree, fully decorated in white paper, no branch left untouched. He remembered when he was young and clueless and talked to Iwaizumi about omikuji.

* * *

_“Iwa-chan! Did you know that we can get our fortune told on a piece of paper!?”_

_“Really?That sounds unrealistic Oikawa...”_

_“Oh come ooon, I want to try it!”_

_He was young, excited and ready to see his future life through one simple, cheap piece of paper. He wanted his fortune to scream good luck to his face and tell him that there, in fact, is an amazing life waiting for him in the future. Oh, how wrong he was._

_In his small hand stood a piece of paper. Cheap, thin paper with thickly written kanji. On it, a serious of bad luck. One after another...Iwaizumi himself held in his hand a piece of paper with hardly any bad luck. He looked happy and content. His best friend? Crushed and devastated._

_“Oi, Oikawa it’s just a stupid piece of paper. Don’t worry about it.”_

_“Young man, if you wish for that bad fortune to stay away from you, just tie the piece of paper onto a branch. It will stay here and forever leave you be.”_

_Oikawa’s paper couldn’t even be considered paper. It was crimpled into a ball and squeezed tightly into his hand. Tears of frustration and unwillingless to admit such thing actually exist were welling up in his eyes. He stared at the ground before him. Was life really going to be like that?_

_He felt Iwaizumi move closer beside him, a hand coming to rest on his friend’s trembling shoulder. “Tooru, tie the paper on the branch and let’s g-“_

_“I don’t care anymore!” He screamed and harshly slapped the hand on his shoulder, throwing the crimpled ball onto the ground before running off into the opposite direction. Was life really going to be so cruel?_

* * *

“Yes, yes it was going to be cruel,” he whispered, not for anyone else, but for himself. Oikawa, after that, was never the same. He tried to be the best he could be, in every field he could think of. From his studies and volleyball to his love life. Failure after failure, bad luck after bad luck. If this omikuji was so accurate, then why is he sitting here, on the same bench he and Iwaizumi had been at when they were kids, all these years later?

He sighed as he looked at the large tree beside him. Large spread out and each branch graciously decorated with large amounts of tied up paper. It looked beautiful, even though it was the main carrier of bad luck. “Would’ve anything been different if I had just tied up that fortune?” He thought to himself as he looked at the people reaching out for branches, tying their bad fortune on it, before leaving with a small smile.

His phone kept vibrating in his pocket. Numerous messages from his family, old high school team and more kept coming in, wishing him a safe trip and wonderful adventure in Argentina. “Oh yeah...I’m leaving.” It was almost as if he had forgotten about his flight, his new life. And, now, he’s sitting on a bench and trying to open up a simple piece of paper. But, to Oikawa, that piece of paper would dictate everything. He groaned in frustration before removing his backpack and checking his watch once again. He had 15 minutes before he had to leave for the airport.

He shook his head and arms before slowly opening the paper. “The worst thing that can happen is the airplane crashing, so I don’t see what can possibly be worse than that...” He was shaking, his fingers hardly being able to unfold a simple piece of paper. “Please...please be good to me,” he thought to himself as the piece of paper slowly revealed its content. He tightly closed his eyes as he fully opened it.

“What if it’s bad again. What if it’s bad again. What if it’s ba-“

As his eyes slowly opened and took in the thickly written kanji, Oikawa felt his hands shake, but it wasn’t due to fear this time. His mouth agape, he looked at the fortune. Tabidachi, tenkyo, and ren’ai. All of them together meant one thing – excellent luck and fortune.

Oikawa couldn’t believe his eyes. He wanted to scream, jump, and tell the world that everything was finally look up for him. And that was exactly what Oikawa did.

“I can’t believe this haha yes!!” He jumped from the bench, stomping his feet excitedly as he looked over his fortune once again. Finally, finally, something is going his way. For once, it seems like everything is going his way.

“Yes~ yes~ now I can conquer the world! Watch out world cause Oikawa Tooru is coming for yo-“

He was twirling around and happened to catch a glimpse of soft black hair. He would’ve missed it, but it stuck out. The way the sun is shining brightly made the hair glow under the brightness. The figure with said hair was in Oikawa’s line of sight. They were standing under one of the branches, tying up their paper that had bad fortune written on it with soft, delicate hands. Unconsciously, his wide grin was replaced with a sad smile, reminding him of his young self and his own bad fortune that has been haunting him for ages.

When he looked at the figure more closely, he audibly gasped. The figure must’ve heard him as well because they had the same shocked expression on their face – one of true shock. Oikawa wanted to run, to pick up his luggage and immediately run away from there. “Just like you did a few years ago,” his thoughts came back to haunt him, but Oikawa didn’t pay mind to that. He wanted to run away.

But, could he truly turn his back on something like this? Right there, in front of him, are the deepest blue eyes Oikawa has ever seen. They look at him with the same admiration that had been present a few years back; the same soft, shiny black hair stood out from the crowd and made him want to entangle his fingers into it. Right there, in front of him, was no one other than Kageyama Tobio.

“Oikawa-san.”

“Tobio-chan.”

* * *

It felt like high school all over again, but, this time, there was no net separating them. Oikawa remembered their last meeting. They had lost to Karasuno and Oikawa officially kissed his hopes of going to Nationals goodbye. It had been a while since then and Oikawa could’ve cared less about what Kageyama had been doing. Wrong. He would be lying if he had told anyone that he didn’t follow all the matches Karasuno had played that Nationals. But, why is he here now, in front of him?

“It’s...been a long time Oikawa-san.”

“He’s still awkward,” Oikawa noted as he looked at his junior. Kageyama grew bolder, he looked stronger and his physique showed just how hard he has been practicing. His future looked bright. But, the fortune...

“Well, well, well Tobio-chan~had a bad fortune?” He couldn’t show him his fear or sadness. He would never admit to anyone, or himself, that he didn’t want someone so close to him to have to suffer from bad fortune. But, unlike him, Kageyama did tie it up. Maybe life won’t be so cruel to him.

“I-,” Kageyama looked almost offended as he stared at his senior, “yes, I did, but I tied it up-“

“Do you really believe in all that Tobio-chan? I can’t believe you think of this silly thing as something real,” he mocked him. Oikawa didn’t know what else to do. Even with the evident hurt in Kageyama’s eyes, Oikawa didn’t know how to stop. He had to protect himself, one way or the other.

It was quiet for a few moments. The two standing one in front of the other, the hot summer wind moving amongst the branches. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. It did feel nice to Oikawa; it did feel nice that he could see one last familiar face before embarking on a new journey, in a plane filled with strangers. Kageyama Tobio, truly, hasn’t changed much.

In Oikawa’s eyes, he was still that small boy with doe-like eyes and soft hair, asking him to teach him his killer serve. In Kageyama’s eyes, is Oikawa still that scary senpai?

“So...Oikawa-san..,” he heard Kageyama mutter out, “isn’t your flight leaving soon?”

“Ohoho so you know about me leaving, don’t you Tobio?”

He didn’t expect Kageyama to know about his plans, but looking back onto the numerous people who had sent him messages, wishing him the best of luck, Kageyama knew the majority of them. So, it wasn’t all that surprising.

“I wish you the best of luck Oikawa-san.” He looked at Kageyama once again. He had been in a bow before retreating into his initial position, looking directly at his senior. Oikawa could’ve sworn there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. With one last goodbye, he turned to leave. Was Oikawa really going to let him leave? But, that is when he remembered.

“Oi! Tobio!” He quickly grabbed his forearm, making him stumble back and positioning himself really close to Oikawa’s face. He looked confused, but stood still as Oikawa tried to think of the right thing to say. “Why don’t you buy another fortune?”

“Another fortune?” Oikawa always had the craziest ideas.

“Yes, another fortune.” He looked dead serious, his hands folded over his chest and looking right at Kageyama. He looked through the pockets of his jeans and jacket, but: “I don’t have any money left.”

“You,” he couldn’t help but face-palm because this was to ‘Kageyama-like. “Here, I’ll give you the money and you go buy the fortune. Chop chop, the plane isn’t going to wait for me Tobio.”

As he gave him 100 yen, he watched as he went on to buy another fortune. Why is he doing this again?

Kageyama came running back, the fortune still folded and not visible. “Open it.”

But, Kageyama didn’t move. The fortune stayed, folded like that, in his open palm for a few more seconds. Kageyama didn’t move to open it. “I’m scared.” Now, Oikawa would’ve never expected that.

He never saw Kageyama as someone easily scared, especially not by a piece of paper. But, who is Oikawa to judge. That cheap piece of paper foretold his whole life, up until now. “I’m here for you. If it’s another bad fortune, you’ll get through it.” Kageyama looked at Oikawa again. A small, accouraging smile was on his lips and Kageyama almost felt at ease.

His fingers were unfolding the paper. Oikawa couldn’t breathe. Kageyama seemed to be still as well. On that cheap, thin piece of paper, with thickly written kanji, were two things: endan and machibito.

Time seemed to stop for them both. Endan meaning engagement and machibito meaning a person being waited for. But, neither of them uttered out a word.

“I’m getting married-“ Kageyama blurted out suddenly, the paper held in his hand shaking with the consistent trembling of his hands. Oikawa didn’t know what to say. What could he? Congratulations on your future wedding? Did Kageyama even have a partner?

“Well...I think this is considered good luck,” Oikawa tried to ease his mind, “both of them are good things, so why worry?”

“I am not dating anyone Oikawa-san, how can I get engaged!?”

Looking at Kageyama, Oikawa saw himself, his young self. Young Oikawa was in front of him, looking at the paper with the bad fortune, eyes tearing up and heart beating rapidly. He had been scared and Oikawa couldn’t blame Kageyama for being scared as well.

“I’m tying this one as well, I don’t care.” He headed towards the tree, but Oikawa wasn’t going to let him to it. “Tobio! It’s a good fortune, why are you doing th-“”How is this a good fortune Oikawa-san!?”

It’s like high school all over again. They are standing face-to-face and they were enemies. But, now, there’s no volleyball court beneath their feet; this, this was real life.

“You’re blowing this out of proporti-“”Stop acting like you care-!?”

Kageyama slapped Oikawa’s hand from his shoulder. Suddenly, in front of them, was another piece of paper – Oikawa’s fortune. Kageyama leaned down to pick it up, much to Oikawa’s dismay. He didn’t pay attention to him, unfolding the piece of paper and looking at it. “Tabidachi, tenkyo..,” he read through the kanji before stopping at the third fortune, “ren’ai?”

“Give,” Oikawa roughly ripped the piece of paper out of Kageyama’s hands, “that back. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to look through other people’s belongings?”

He didn’t get an answer. Instead, Kageyama was looking at him, but his eyes were not in focus. “Oi,” he snapped his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it, “any brain left in there?”

“You got ren’ai Oikawa-san...”

“So? It’s not like it means anything special.”

“But, it means ‘romantic relationships..,” Kageyama trailed off and looked down at the ground. Oikawa noticed redness decorating the tips of his ears, and started to piece together the puzzle. Did Kageyama really-

“You think it’s related to your fortune? Ha! Now, that’s a funny one Tobio-chan ha ha...ha..,” his awkward laugh stopped once he saw Kageyama not firing back an insult at him. He was now playing with his fingers, his soft hair falling over his face and shielding its redness from Oikawa’s eyes.

A murmur. Oikawa heard a murmur, but because of the wind, he didn’t hear anything clearly. “Did you say something?” Looking down at Kageyama, he raised an eyebrow at the, still, slumped position of his junior. He grabbed a handful of his bangs and gently raised his head for him. The sight made Oikawa stop in his tracks.

If there was one sight he could choose to look at for the rest of his life, it would be this one. With evident, fiery red blush decorating his cheeks, nose bridge and ears, Kageyama looked so innocent. He was truly something.

“Tobio?”

“I-I said..,” Kageyama tried to form a coherent sentence before speaking up again, “I wouldn’t mind getting married if it’s to you.”

“A piece of paper couldn’t tell you that, huh.” Oikawa didn’t hear his thoughts well. Hell, he must have heard Kageyama wrong.

“W-wha, w-wh, asdgh ME!?”

Oikawa hoped that he was wrong, but the comeback of Kageyama’s blush proved to him that he was, indeed, correct. “I-I meant that...ugh...”

“Hey, hey calm down and look at me,” he cupped his face gently and made him look at him. Oikawa tried to ignore the feeling of soft skin caressing his hands. Now, close like this, Kageyama looked stunning and Oikawa felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It was like high school all over again. And, just when he thought he was over his crush on Kageyama.

“I feel honored Tobio..,” Oikawa felt an all-too-familiar tightness in his chest, “I’m flying to Argentina in 3 hours. Who knows when I’m coming bac-”

“I don’t care!” Kageyama gripped Oikawa’s hands and held him right on his chest. “I will wait for you Oikawa-san! We’re still young! We have time to thrive in our career and settle down happily!”

Kageyama tried to win Oikawa over with his short speech, but he could see the unsettleness in his senpai’s eyes. “Tooru,” his real name rolled off his tongue like the sweetest honey, “I will wait for you. Will you wait for me?”

Was Oikawa’s fortune right? Is life really going to be carefree and good to him? Does his life have any indications of Kageyama in it or is his mind playing tricks on him? But, Oikawa was not the same as his younger self from a few years back. His younger self would’ve swam halfway across the Pacific just to avoid answering such difficult questions and facing life head on. But, now, Oikawa was sure of himself and his good fortune. So what if life can mess with you? You just have to mess with it right back.

He smirked, his alarm indicating that he has a plane in two hours, but Oikawa didn’t listen to it; he knew he was going to make it. “You know what Tobio,” he leaned closer, his breath tickling the soft skin of Kageyama’s face, “I bet I can wait for you longer than you can.”

And now, in the summer heat with the large tree providing them shade, Oikawa and Kageyama sealed their fate. On those cheap, thin pieces of paper, with thickly written kanji, two souls connected.

“Oh, you’re on Tooru.”


End file.
